A Series of Curious Events
by leftmysanityathome
Summary: My supposition of why Puck hates Rachel with other stuff thrown in. Ch3: the events of Vitamin D affect our favorite two Jewish Glee members.
1. In Which a Secret is Revealed

**This is my first foray into Glee fanfiction. I'm a Puck/Rachel person all the way. This little thing popped into my head the other day, so I thought I'd get it going and post it. I may decide to continue it eventually, but this is the bit that I already thought out. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Puck slammed his locker door and started toward the choral room for Glee. He knew that they'd probably be stuck singing "Do You Believe In Magic?" for the eightieth time again today, but he couldn't quite push down his excitement. He really did like singing. He was good at it. Plus, Glee club introduced him to Artie, who was cool once you got to know him. He was amazing on guitar, and nice enough to agree to teach Puck.

When Puck entered the choral room, he realized that he was early. The only two people there were Rachel Berry and Artie. He hated Rachel Berry. The only time he could stand her was when she was singing because she really was that good. Grateful for his presence, Puck made a beeline for Artie and started talking about the classic rock they'd worked on earlier in the week, effectively ignoring Rachel's presence.

Soon enough, Mr. Schuester and the others began to trickle in. Mr. Schue started rehearsal, and Puck had called it. They worked on "Do You Believe In Magic?" for an hour before running "Don't Stop Believing" to end rehearsal.

Puck was out the door seconds after Mr. Schue dismissed them. He got his backpack from his locker and reached for his jacket only to find it wasn't there. "Dammit," he muttered remembering that he had worn it to Glee and taken it off during rehearsal. He headed back for the choral room and paused when he heard voices arguing, inching close enough to see Finn facing away from him and toward Berry.

"What do you want from me, Rachel?"

"I want you to make a choice."

Puck heard Finn groan. "Between what?"

"Me and Quinn. Either you break up with her to date me, or you stop leading me on. I refuse to be played with or used," Berry demanded.

"God, Rachel. She's carrying my baby. I can't just abandon her," Finn replied.

Puck could actually hear her sigh in frustration. "You don't have to abandon her, Finn. I'm simply asking you to break up with her, as in no more romantic entanglement with her."

"I...can't."

Even from this distance, Puck could see her chin raise the slightest bit, an act of pure defiance against her feelings. "Then you've made your choice. No more kissing, Finn," Rachel said softly but firmly. "I won't be your...dirty little secret."

Puck scrambled back as she blew past Finn and him and out the doors, her breathing ragged and a lone tear on her cheek. A part of him wanted to go after her, and he felt his hatred of her deepen because he was suddenly nine years old all over again.

"_Noah, you'll never guess what happened! I got a solo at the next recital!" Rachel yelled, running up the stairs to his room. Noah looked up from where he was sitting on his bed, visibly upset. _

"_What's wrong, Noah?" Rachel asked, dance class forgotten and replaced with concern for her only friend. "Did your parents fight again?"_

_Noah shook his head. "No...my dad left."_

_Rachel looked down. "I'm sorry, Noah."_

"_It's not your fault, Rachel," he said softly._

_She shook her head. "That doesn't mean I don't feel bad anyway."_

_He smiled slightly. "You're a good friend."_

"_You are too," she said. "I promise that I'll always be here for you."_

"_You better be," Noah said, springing off the bed to chase her._

_The next day at school, Puck told her he didn't want to be her friend, and he hoped they never spoke again. Rachel ran away in tears. It was the first time he'd ever seen her crying, and the last._

He shook his head and retrieved his jacket, rolling his eyes at Finn's back and exiting before he noticed him. Puck reveled in Berry's distress, but Noah wanted to punch Finn for hurting Rachel.

He thinks he might be going insane.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rachel drove home slowly to get her emotions under control. She didn't need her dad and daddy trying to help her out with boy problems, especially when the problems are basically her own fault. She should have known better than to fall for anyone associated with Noah Puckerman anyway.

Once she was safely parked in her driveway, she headed directly for her room. Rachel needed to think. She sat at her keyboard and let her fingers play of their own accord. Her mind wandered back to her confrontation with Finn. When she left, was it her imagination or did she brush past Puck?

Oh, that would be fantastic. The entire school would know that Finn had made her cry by tomorrow morning if not tonight. Her humiliation would be complete. She looked through her musical collection for a song, but she couldn't find one that fit what she was feeling. Frustrated, Rachel searched for a song online to let off steam. She was craving musical release right now.

_Spotting Noah, Rachel bounced over to see her best friend. "Hey, Noah."_

_He looked at her blankly. "What do you want?"_

_She frowned. "I want to say hi."_

"_Why?" Noah asked._

_Rachel shook her head. "Because we're friends. Why are you acting like this?"_

_He stared at her. "I don't want to be your friend."_

_Her lower lip trembled. "B-but-"_

"_I hope we never speak again," he interrupted, watching in practiced disinterest as she ran away crying._

_Rachel spent an hour crying in the girl's bathroom. It was the last time she cried in a public restroom._

Finally, she found a song. Smiling slightly, she saved the sheet music file and sent a copy to Artie with a note asking if he could accompany her on this for tomorrow at Glee. Rachel thought it might be time for a change. She had spent the last six and a half years being everyone's punching bag, but this was it: the proverbial final straw.

"Look out world, Rachel Berry is back," she whispered with what she considered her approximation of a smirk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day after Puck witnessed Finn fighting with Berry, Glee was having a fun day. Anyone who wanted to could work up a song to sing in front of the rest of the group. Most people did duets, but Berry was doing a solo. Big surprise there.

Puck watched Artie wheel himself up next to her and Tarryn (Tanya? Something with a T) hand him his guitar. "This is a song I fell in love with, so I hope you like it," Berry said before nodding at Wheels. He started in with the guitar.

_I drift away to a place_

_another kind of life_

_take away the pain_

_I create my paradise_

_everything I've held has hit the wall_

_what used to be yours isn't yours at all_

Rachel's big, powerful voice strained over the lyrics. It didn't detract from the quality or beauty of her voice. It just seemed to add an edge of suffering.

_Falling apart and all that I'm asking_

_is it a crime? Am I overreacting?_

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_another little white lie_

During the chorus, her voice seemed to get meek, sad.

_So what you had didn't fit _

_among the pretty things_

_never fear, never fear_

_I now know where you've been_

_braids have been untied_

_as ribbons fall away_

_leave the consequence _

_my tears you'll taste_

This section was where Rachel adopted an angry edge. The strain that was so palpable in the beginning was nearly imperceptible now. Her hands were clenched in fists by her side.

_Falling apart and all that I question_

_is this a dream or is this my lesson_

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_another little white lie_

The meekness and strain were back, but she rapidly shifted into a bitter sadness.

_I don't believe I'll be all right_

_I don't believe I'll be okay _

_I don't believe how you've thrown me away_

_I do believe you didn't try_

_I do blame you for every lie_

_when I look in your eyes_

_I don't see mine_

The music's tempo increased, and Rachel seemed to get angrier and angrier with each line until the last. It was much quieter, almost a sung whisper.

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury him alive_

_another little white lie_

The chorus was sung in a hushed plea before a crescendo accented the last line.

_Oh, my permission to sin_

_you might have started my reckoning_

_I've got a reason now to bury __**him**__ alive_

The voice was now a loud, angry cry bespeaking pain thatwas only amplified by the way her voice broke on alive.

_Another little white lie_

The song finished with a soft line that Rachel sang sounding lost. There was a heavy silence left after the last notes died.

The room broke into applause, and Puck watched Berry blink like she was surprised before that damn smile was across her face again. She gave a half bow and bent to hug Wheels before heading back to her seat. Puck glared daggers at her back.

When it became clear no one else was going to sing, Mr. Schue left to go get some music he wanted them to try. Puck could hear Berry, Mercedes, and Kurt talking about what song it could be, and when Berry started on about show tunes and how they fit into her life plan, he snapped. "Jesus, Berry! Why are you always on about that?" he yelled, making everyone jump.

She stood up and faced him. "You ought to know. You made me this way!"

Puck felt his mouth fall open and quickly stood up to stand her down. "And how is that?"

"Like you don't know, Noah," Berry sneered.

He glared. "It's Puck."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you call yourself doesn't matter. It doesn't change what you did."

"What did I do?" he demanded, forgetting they were fighting in front of the glee club, a group of notorious gossips.

Rachel looked him dead in the eye. "We were best friends for five years, and one day you just decided you weren't going to be my friend anymore. What does someone do when they lose their only friend? They turn to whatever they have left. For me, it was my dream. I wondered why you hated me so much all of the sudden, but it doesn't really matter now. Just know that I refuse to be the pariah for any longer."

Puck took a step closer. "Oh yeah?"

"Indubitably."

He snagged the water bottle someone left on a chair and dumped it over head, getting satisfaction from the flinch she made when the water made contact. It wasn't a slushie, but it would do. "You don't scare me, Berry."

Predictably, Rachel raised her chin that fraction of an inch. Then she took a step forward, and her fist connected with his jaw. "I should. After all, you're the one who taught me how to throw a punch."

With a final glare, Rachel stormed out of the choral room. Puck lifted a hand up to where she hit him and felt impressed despite himself. He turned and saw the entire room staring at him and the door in shock. He quickly turned on his heel and fled. He was not going to be the one to explain that.

* * *

**The song is "Skin" by Alexz Johnson from the show Instant Star. **

**Please review, and thanks for reading. (:**


	2. In Which an Apology is Given

**Thanks for reviewing. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Seriously.**

**Soooo...I realized that I set this fic after Rhodes Not Taken and before Vitamin D, but in this chapter I reference a conversation between Quinn and Rachel that takes place in Vitamin D. Oops?**

**I also realized I'm a freak that talks her dialogue out, making it seem like she talks to herself at what seems to be the most inopportune times. It's pretty sad. Also, I found the video of Puck singing "Sweet Caroline" Saturday night, and I've already become addicted to watching it. Woah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Rachel/Puck would have already happened.**

* * *

Rachel jumped at the knock on her bedroom door. She sighed and got up to answer it. Upon finding Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn staring back at her, she blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"You cannot drop a bomb like that without expecting us to follow up," Kurt said with barely concealed excitement.

She sighed and motioned for them to come into her room before returning to her perch on her bed. "I assume Daddy let you in?" Mercedes took a seat next to her and nodded. Rachel waited for Quinn and Kurt to get comfortable on her keyboard bench, and Tina to get situated on her desk chair before she spoke again. "So what do you want to know?"

They smiled, and Tina answered, "Y-you and Puck were f-friends?"

Rachel nodded even though she herself made a clear distinction between Puck and Noah. The others might not get that.

"Why didn't you tell us that?" Mercedes said, frowning.

She looked at her lap. "You may have noticed I am very socially ostracized. I like you guys, and I even enjoy hanging out with you. You are the closest things I have to friends, but that doesn't mean I trust you. At least, not with something this big."

The room was silent for a moment. Quinn broke the silence. "I've been thinking about what you said, Rachel, and I want to be your friend."

Rachel nodded slowly. "Okay. Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning, of course," Kurt said, eyes gleaming at the prospect of new gossip.

She cleared her throat. "Some people go to their church's preschool."

Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt all nodded. "You t-too Kurt?" Tina asked, surprised.

He nodded. "It's why I was so...uncomfortable about my preference." Quinn reached out and took his hand.

Kurt smiled at her, and they all turned back to Rachel, who smiled briefly before continuing. "Noah and I attended a non-religious preschool. Even so, we were the only two children in our class that did not celebrate Christmas. I'm sure some of the families didn't celebrate Christmas for its religious values but because it is the modern cultures acceptable norm. Anyway, we bonded over the fact that we were different. We got closer after we found that we went to the same park everyday, and our houses were relatively close to each other. We were best friends before we ever went to kindergarten."

"You and Puck seem so different. How did that work?" Mercedes asked, brow raised.

Rachel's lips quirked into a half grin. "I honestly don't know. Despite my precocious and intelligent nature, I was a rather sheltered child. I was a bit more innocent than most children at that age whereas Noah was always rather...jaded, for lack of a better word. He was mature for his age even though he did not often show it. He was also a guy's guy from the beginning, and I have always been girly. It shouldn't have worked, but it did. I'd hold his hand after his parents fought, and he beat up the people that made fun of me."

"We're still talking about Puck, right?" Quinn asked. "Because this kid seems sweet, and Puck is an asshole."

Kurt looked to Quinn, intrigued. "I thought you two were friends."

She shook her head. "No. Just because we're both popular doesn't mean we like each other."

"Yes, Noah is still the boy that I'm speaking of," Rachel interjected.

They all turned back to her. "W-what went wrong?" Tina asked.

Rachel shook her head. "He came to school one day and said he didn't want to be friends anymore."

Mercedes furrowed her brows. "Just like that?" Rachel nodded. "Why?"

Rachel looked away. "That question has haunted me since the words fell from Noah's mouth. I have my theories, but I have no way of knowing for sure. You know what the sad part is?" She didn't give them a chance to answer. "I miss him."

"It's okay to miss having a friend," Tina said, now confident enough in Quinn's presence to stop stuttering.

"That's not it," Rachel refuted. "I miss him. I miss _Noah_. I miss him making try things, whether it was playing sports or whatever he attempted to make in the kitchen. He taught me to ride a bike. His dad taught him one weekend, and Noah knew I wanted to learn. So one day he spent a few hours teaching me just so we could ride our bikes together..."

Kurt cleared his throat. "I have one last question. Why now? Why after nearly seven years of silence did you decide to blow the top off this secret?"

Rachel bit her lip. "I never wanted to steal Finn away. I liked him, don't get me wrong, but I think it was more that he was the first person to be nice to me in such a long time. After Glee yesterday, we were conversing, and I told him to choose: me or you, Quinn. He chose you. I just snapped. I was sick of being used by people like Finn and abused by people like Puck. Earlier, it just hit me that I really do miss him...so much."

Mercedes reached out and wrapped an arm around her, and Rachel sniffled. Kurt and Tina went to place supportive hands on Rachel's back, and Quinn uncomfortably stood in front of them before she spoke confidently, "You don't need him. You have us."

Rachel smiled at everyone, but deep down, she knew she did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Puck glared at his steering wheel. The other door to his truck opened, but he didn't move an inch. The intruder settled in and spoke, "You want to tell what that was about?"

Puck looked up at Finn. "Not really. I gotta say I'm surprised. I figured all of the gleeks would be out here."

"Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn just left to go after Rachel. Mike, Matt, Santana, and Brittany were all confused. Artie wanted to come, but we figured someone needed to stay to explain to Mr. Schue," Finn explained.

Quinn was going after Rachel? What kind of alternate reality had he stepped into? "Hunh."

Finn looked at him closely. "So, what was that?"

"That was Rachel Berry growing a spine," he answered flippantly.

Finn rolled his eyes. "She's always had a spine. She just never used it. Try again."

Puck groaned. "I don't know, okay? She's never acted like that before."

"I didn't even know you guys were ever friends," Finn said, sounding confused.

He fidgeted. "It's not my fault no one ever noticed."

"I guess not. So why aren't you friends anymore?"

Puck could have laughed at the absurdity of having this conversation if it weren't actually happening. "I don't know." That was a lie, but Finn didn't have to know it.

Finn stared at him again, seemingly looking for something. "Not a clue?"

He heaved a sigh. "My dad had just left. Rachel was always too perceptive for her own good. I didn't want someone that could tell just by looking at me for a second that something was wrong with me."

"So you pushed her away."

Puck nodded.

"So why have you treated like shit since then?" Finn asked softly.

He looked past Finn at the nearly empty parking lot. "I didn't at first. It wasn't until middle school that I made fun of her, and things like the slushies didn't start until high school. I guess I resented her. She's this walking, talking reminder that I used to be happy and have two parents, that my mom and I weren't good enough for my dad."

It was quiet in the truck cabin for a few minutes. "You do realize none of that is her fault." Puck nodded again. "And you know that you need to apologize to her, right?"

"Why?"

"Because she's a good person, and you hurt her, and I think deep down, you still care about her. Why else would you hate her so much?" Finn said.

Puck stared at his friend, wondering how he could be so smart yet dumb at the same time. Ever since he had fled the choral room he had been thinking about Berry and how much he hated her. The only problem was that the deep well of hatred he always drew upon wasn't there. Sure, she was still annoying as hell most of the time and way too obedient for his tastes, but he didn't hate her. "Why are you pushing this so hard?"

"Because you've been my best friend for practically forever, and I want to be there the way you've been there for me," Finn answered, and Puck felt guilt eat away at his insides.

He shoved aside the feeling and sighed. "Alright. I'll apologize, but I have no idea how I'm going to get her to talk to me."

Finn grinned. "Leave it to me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Puck felt jittery. He was waiting outside the choral room for Rachel Berry of all people, and he was going to apologize to her. Rachel Berry. Holy hell, what was happening with the world? He fought the urge to walk away when he saw her approaching.

Rachel stiffened the slightest bit when she saw Puck. "Where's Mr. Schue? Finn said he needed to talk to me."

Puck stared for a second. "Uh...actually, it's me that needs to talk to you. I'm...sorry."

"For what?" she said, looking directly at him for the first time since she'd come out of the choral room.

He looked down. "For making fun of you. For throwing slushies at you. For everything I've done the past six and a half years."

Rachel stared at him. "So this is an apology for everything that's happened since your dad left?"

He flinched at the mention of his father. "Uh, yeah."

"Why apologize now?"

"Because you stood up for yourself for once, and Finn helped me realize that my reasons for dropping you were in no way related to you. It was me being stupid. I guess I just didn't want to lose anyone else important to me, so I pushed you away," Puck answered, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

She let out a huff of bitter laughter. "I knew it. Abandonment issues."

"What?" Puck growled, face a picture of anger.

"I've spent the last four year trying to figure out why you didn't want to be my friend. The only plausible answer I could come up with for you abandoning me was that you didn't want me to abandon you," Rachel explained softly.

The anger left Puck as quickly as it came. "I'm sorry."

She looked at him for a moment longer. "I accept your apology."

"Really?" he asked, blinking in surprise.

"You didn't expect me too?" she responded, cocking her head to the side.

"Not really. I figured I'd have to apologize everyday for the next few months."

Rachel nodded, a smile curling the corners of her mouth. "If you hadn't been sincere, I wouldn't have, but I could see Noah and Puck in this apology. And I really miss Noah."

Puck nodded and watched Rachel head back inside. He felt the tension bleed away from his body and stuffed his hands into his pockets before following her. Maybe he wasn't crazy for making the distinction between Noah and Puck if Rachel did too. Or maybe they both were.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next few days were awkward. Puck and Rachel had ceased to antagonize each other in the halls of William McKinley high school before his apology, but the school wasn't quite prepared for this. Not only were Puck and Rachel trying to be friends, but Quinn had almost fully assimilated into the glee club, almost never without one of the original members.

There had been backlash, mostly from the cheerios and football team, but it wasn't as bad as anyone thought it would be. Quinn actually wasn't that bad once you got to know her, and Puck...well, he was a lot easier to like when he wasn't ruining her clothes or her reputation.

Still, after all the changes, Rachel wanted to do something normal, so she got ready to do some myspace videos. She searched through her normal lists of things she had yet to cover, but showtunes and Celine Dion weren't working today. Finally, she found a song. She'd had it for awhile, but could never figure out why she identified with it so well.

She set up the camera and started the music. Then, she performed.

_The sun can't remember how to shine  
And the colors all have faded into shades of gray  
There's no life in this hollow heart of mine  
Ever since you went away_

_Close your eyes and feel me hold you  
Can you lead me through this ordinary world  
Let the sky cry, restless rain to wash away the miles  
Between us, 'cause without you it's just an ordinary world_

_If time could find a way to turn around  
I would walk along the stars, till I was back at your door  
Every word, every word is spoken but without a sound  
And I found out what my heart is for_

_Close your eyes and feel me hold you  
Can you lead me through this ordinary world  
Let the sky cry, restless rain to wash away the miles  
Between us, 'cause without you it's just an ordinary world_

_Hold your breath, here I come  
Time to roll on mine  
Take back, to your arms  
Till we melt  
Underneath the blinding sun_

_Can't remember how to shine  
You're the life in this hollow heart of mine_

_Close your eyes and feel me hold you  
Can you lead me through this ordinary world  
Let the sky cry, restless rain to wash away the miles between us  
'Till love can come redeem us 'cause without you  
It's just an ordinary World_

Rachel finished, feeling lighter. It wasn't about Noah. Not at all.

* * *

**The song is "Ordinary World" by Katharine McPhee.**

**Please review! **


	3. In Which a Friendship is Reformed

**Thank you for reviewing! I apologize for taking forever. I kept having unexpected tasks pop up that needed to be taken care of. This past week has been less busy, but I was really feeling the withdrawal from Glee. I mean, seriously? I'm going to go nuts when it goes off after the first thirteen episodes until April-ish. It'll be three months. THREE MONTHS. I barely survived three weeks. It's ludicrous.**

**I totally just thought of Ludacris. XD**

**Anyway, the first part of this (and a small piece of the second section) was written during a work day for my composition class as an email to myself. The middle scene was all handwritten while I was at work the other day. The last section I just added about a half hour ago. Hopefully, it will all make sense. This takes place during Vitamin D. Except that whole conversation with Rachel and Quinn about friends happened before the start of this story because I'm not quite sure how I would fix my mistake now. And I'm lazy like that. If you have serious problems with it, I could attempt to fiz that I guess. Just let me know in your review. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, it would've been Puckelberry from the beginning.**

* * *

Puck turned away from his locker when a small hand rested itself on his arm. He followed the hand up the arm to see Rachel staring at him pretty fiercely. It was kind of cute actually. Not that Puck thought anything was cute mind you. "Can I help you?"

Rachel glared and took her hand back. "You cheated. You actually cheated."

He cocked an eyebrow. "What did I cheat at?"

"You took performance enhancers yesterday!" she all but yelled furiously.

Puck shrugged. "Oh. That."

She reached out her hand again. This time she slapped his bare forearm. "Yes. That."

"What about it?"

Rachel made a frustrated noise. "It's wrong."

He looked down at her – she really is short – and shrugged again. "I'm not exactly a moral authority, Rachel. I don't know if you remember, but I never have been. What's the big deal anyway?"

She stared at him for a final beat with disappointed eyes before literally growling at him as she spun around and stomped away. Puck watched her for a moment before shaking his head and leaving for class with a slam of his locker door. He felt somewhat proud that he had reduced her to such a state that she couldn't even use words.

* * *

Puck threw his football gear into the back of his truck and reached for his phone, buzzing away in his pocket. Quinn's name flashed at him, and he was suddenly annoyed. "What?"

"Do you always answer your phone like that? No wonder everyone says you're an asshole," the person on the other line said. It was definitely not Quinn. He had the funny feeling he should recognize the voice, but he didn't.

"Who the hell is this?"

"I'm terribly upset that you don't know already. Whatever shall I do?" the voice said sarcastically.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm hanging up now."

"NO! Wait! It's Kurt. We need your help."

"Kurt? What the- Never mind. What could you possibly need my help with?" Puck asked, his equilibrium tentatively restored.

"Well, you see, uh, funny story. I'm sure by now you know that I told all of the lovely ladies of Glee that we used the…Vitamin D for our performance."

He snorted. "Yeah. Wasn't hard to figure that one out. Rachel pounced on me in the hallway."

"Really? That's interesting."

"The point, Hummel. Get there."

"Yes, well. Quinn and I need your help with some stuff," Kurt explained.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Where are you?"

"The Cheerio gym," Kurt responded before hanging up abruptly.

He shoved his phone into his pocket and made his way to the cheerio gym. He might as well just get this over with. Puck wrenched open the door and headed directly to where Kurt and Quinn were standing. "What do you want?" he asked shortly.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Like I said, I told the ladies about the Vitamin D phenomena. They decided to follow suit and went to the nurse, who was all too glad to help out those representing the fairer sex in our little competition."

"And?"

"And Rachel's been acting spazzier than usual," Quinn answered, not a hint of the venom that would have been there only a week ago. She sounded - dare he say it? - concerned.

Puck's stomach dropped, and he felt panic mounting on the inside. "You let her take that?!?"

Kurt and Quinn just stared at him in shock. "It was her idea, so duh. What's the-"

He cut Kurt off, "Where is she?"

They pointed to a gymnastic crash mat off to their left near th corner of the room where a small body was collapsed and laying only a partly on the mat. His heart lurched and he was suddenly kneeling next to her. "Rachel. Rachel! C'mon, wake up! Are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

Rachel's eyes blinked open slowly, and she yawned widely. "Whaaaaat?"

A relieved smile (yes, a real smile) spread across his face. "Hey there, Tinkerbell. How are you feeling?"

"Really tired."

"You're sure? It's not-"

Rachel nodded. "I'm fine, Noah."

He smoothed the hair away from her face gently. "Okay. Don't worry. Go back to sleep. I'm gonna see about your stuff, and then I'll take you home."

"Mmmmkay..."she mumbled sleepily.

He was accosted on his way to her pile of things. "What the hell was that about?"

Puck fought the urge to snap at them, reminding himself over and over again that they didn't know. "When we were six, Rachel got sick. It wasn't awful, life-threatening or anything, just like a wicked bad cold. The doctors prescribed penicillin. It turned out she's allergic. She was in the hospital for two days. The doctors said that her system is very sensitive to any kind of chemicals, even caffeine and sugar. That, compounded with her very small size is why the reaction was so bad. She's supposed to be under careful supervision whenever she tries new meds."

"Holy crap! Shouldn't the nurse have asked if it was safe or about allergies or something?" Kurt was clearly distressed now.

Puck snorted. "She's not a nurse. No way. No how. They wouldn't hand out drugs in a public school - too much liability."

"Then why's she here?" Quinn half-asked, half-challenged.

He rolled his eyes. "Why does anything happen around here?" he paused, "Either Figgins is worried about the budget, or Sylvester is after something..." He looked over at Rachel. "Could you watch her while I run these to my truck?"

Kurt and Quinn nodded, dumbfounded. He didn't waste time and headed outside, throwing Rachel's stuff in the truck bed next to his before racing back inside. When he entered the gym again, Kurt and Quinn were in the same spot he left them in, but they were whispering. They looked up at him as they heard his footfalls. Puck nodded his thanks before gently scooping Rachel up bridal style.

"So tall, dark, and mohawked, what are you doing now?"

Puck shot Kurt a look that clearly said that he thought he was slow and said, "I'm taking her home." He left and didn't look back.

* * *

Puck carefully set Rachel on her bed, sitting down next to her. He was lucky that both her dads wouldn't be home for an hour yet as it was Thursday. He allowed himself to actually feel relieved for the first time since he saw her crumpled form and murmured a prayer of thanks. He was not a deeply religious guy, but then again, Rachel had always brought out his subtleties.

"_Noah?" Rachel asked from her spot beside him on the bed._

"_What?"_

_He saw her look at him from the corner of his eye. "Do you think you'd be happy as Peter Pan?"_

_Noah turned to face her. "Of course! I'd get to fight pirates and play with the Indians and fly! Why wouldn't I?"_

"_I know that, and you're supposed to call them Native Americans. I mean, would you be happy with never growing up?" Rachel asked, shaking her head._

_He thought about it for a few seconds. "I don't know. I would never get to be what I want to be when I grow up. I couldn't be a rock star or a vet or a fireman or Batman. I'd always be a kid."_

"_But we're happy now. What if I grow up and can't be a star? What happens then?" she blurted fearfully._

"_We're seven, Tinkerbell. Worry about that when we get old, like college," Noah suggested, trying to keep her from freaking out. He hated when she cried._

_Rachel frowned. "Tinkerbell?"_

_He smirked. "It's either that or Wendy 'cause you don't look like a Tiger Lily."_

_She giggled and swatted at him. "I'm definitely not being Wendy. She had to look after all the Lost Boys."_

"_Good point." It would suck to be Wendy. _

"_So what are we doing now, Batman?"_

_He smiled in anticipation and jumped up, grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her after him. "We're going to save the world."_

He took a deep breath and looked at her one last time before getting up and turning to leave. Her hand caught his and pulled, so he returned to his spot sitting next to her. "Hey."

Rachel looked back at him, looking more awake than earlier. "Hey."

"How are you now?"

She yawned again. "Still really tired, and I have a headache, but I don't feel sick or like it was an allergic reaction."

Puck's eyes scanned her face again. "You're sure?"

"Yes. I think it's just because being that hyper that long used energy I didn't actually have," she explained thoughtfully.

He nodded. "Good. You scared me."

Rachel's eyes dropped. "I'm sorry."

"Why'd you take it anyway?"

She glanced up at him. "Because a nurse gave it to me."

He just stared at her, a knowing gleam in his eye.

Rachel huffed in frustration. "Fine. I just really, really wanted to beat you guys into the ground!"

Puck laughed. "Ah, yes. The competitive spirit. One of the things we have in common. I knew it."

"Oh shut up."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"I should go. Let you get some sleep," Puck said, finally. He stood up and leaned in to kiss her forehead before he knew what he was doing. Startled, he turned to hightail it out of the room.

"I missed you, Batman," Rachel called softly.

He froze, stuck briefly in the past. "You too, Tink."

She watched as he fled from her room before closing her eyes. Her brain was a mush of too many thoughts and questions. All of them centered around a boy she didn't want them to linger on.

Giving up, she slipped off her bed and went to her computer. She scrolled through her iTunes library for a song. Nothing was sounding good. Her eyes were blank as they slid over the titles of the various songs in her library. Rachel finally selected one and started it, singing along.

_Ay-oh la da day-oh __Ay oh la da day oh la dee da  
Sometimes I give in to sadness  
Sometimes I don't  
Doo doo doo doo  
At times I'm part of the madness  
Sometimes I won't  
Give in to you  
_

_You see in a way  
I have been drifting down a river  
To nowhere  
And you've given me nothing  
But if you're ready to be my everything  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
_

_La dee da ay oh  
la da day oh la dee da  
At times I feel myself smiling  
At times I'm not  
Doo doo doo doo  
Yeah yay  
What's with the guilt that you styling baby  
Talk don't look good on you  
_

_You see in a way  
I have been looking for a reason to go there  
And you're leading me nowhere  
And if you're ready to be my everything  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
_

_La dee da ay oh  
la da day oh la dee da  
Are you waiting for a special occasion  
To give me your heart  
Cause I need a little confirmation  
To make a real start  
Don't wait till it's too late  
Are you ready to show me?  
Are you ready to love me?_

_You see in a way  
I have been drifting down a river  
To nowhere  
And you're giving me nothing  
And if you're ready to be my everything  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
_

_And if you're ready to be  
Ready to be my everything  
And if you're ready to see it through this time  
If you're ready for love then baby  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait forever this time  
la day oh la da day oh la dee da  
_

Rachel shook her head at herself. Noah and her were just friends. Granted, they were really good friends, but it was strictly platonic. She couldn't quite stifle the voice that wondered - as they were such good, platonic friends - why did her heart skip a beat (or several beats) when his lips touched her forehead?

She didn't know how to answer that.

* * *

**The song is "Everything" by Fefe Dobson. **

**Please review!**


End file.
